Song of a Zora
by alimination602
Summary: After the final battle with Ganon Midna travels to Zora's Domain.


Chapter 1- Song of a Zora

The Princess of Twilight silently watched the water cascade gracefully down the waterfall in the centre of Zora's Domain. She enjoyed the waters elegant descent before crashing down at the base of the pool, each droplet gracefully somersaulting over themselves before toppling into the waiting pool below was mesmerising.

After Ganon's defeat, and finally having her true form restored, Midna had decided to indulge in the wonders of the world she and Link had worked so hard to save. She sat on the shore of the pool at the base of the waterfall within Zora's Domain, dangling her feet into the water, feeling the delicate waves bask against her exposed legs.

Midna felt the gentle tranquillity of the water wash over her, being swept up in the calming breeze that wafted through the concealed lagoon. The wind carried a sweet melody that lulled her into a calming trance that blocked out all that was occurring around her.

Suddenly her trance was broken. The strings of a new sound broke the veil of silence. Over the crash of the waterfall, the gentle tweeting of the birds sitting upon the cliff tops, over the splash as the Zora couple across the pool frolicked and played in the water. The new melody rang deeply in Midna's ears, its tune as tranquil and serene as the water she soaked in.

The music seemed to be calling from above the waterfall, the Throne Room. She had to know who was conducting the enchanting melody. She rose out of the pool, the droplets of water still clinging rebelliously to her exposed legs.

Midna scaled the cliff face, finally emerging at the tunnel leading deeper into the rock, towards the source of the sound. Midna passed into the Throne Room, the dull candle light reflecting off the marble pillars that surrounded the main pool in the centre of the room. A lone female Zora sat upon the steps at the base of the queen's throne, a golden harp held in her delicate arms playing the sweet melody that Midna had heard outside. The light blue scales of the Zora's skin mirrored the waves of the water in the pool before her. Midna decided to remain hidden in the shadows, her fiery orange hair dancing with the light of the candles. The Zora sat in the light of the candles, playing the sweet tune as the notes danced across the water towards her.

Suddenly the tune began to die out, the notes resonating off the high walls of the throne room. The Zora lowered her harp, relaxing her stance as she took in the sweet echo of the melody. She appeared encapsulated by the melody, completely lost in the tranquillity.

A sharp clap resonated through the chamber, the Zora's gaze snapped up towards the source of the sound. Midna emerged from the shadows, her hands clapping and a warm smile growing across her rose red lips. The Zora looked embarrassed, almost ashamed as Midna stepped around the perimeter of the pool, her gaze never leaving the Zora on her approach.

"It was beautiful" Midna smiled. "What do you call it?" The Zora seemed surprised, though she was intimidated by Midna's size, or perhaps by her interest.

"Serenade of Water. It was always my favourite song" The Zora smiled. "My names Sara" Midna nodded.

"Midna" She replied plainly.

The Zora smiled; raising her instrument she resumed playing the tune. Midna sat down on the rock steps beside Sara, listening intently to the music that reverberated off the walls of the cavern. Midna closed her eyes, blocking all outside noise, focusing her senses solely on the sound of the Zora's graceful harp.

"I always dreamed that I would have the chance to play for our Queen Rutela" A tear began to form in Sara's eye at the mention of her deceased monarch. She started to drift into silence, the strings of the harp growing slow and dull. "But now I'll never have that honour. So instead, every night, I come here and play to her spirit, knowing she is listening from afar; I feel there is vast honour in that"

"I think your Queen would have loved hearing you play" Sara smiled at her. "I've got an idea" Midna stepped across the small gap between the steps and the edge of the glistening pool, lowering her hand into the water, swirling the waves gently. Midna smiled at Sara. Sara nodded at the implied action. Sara laid her harp against the base of the throne. Midna broke the clasp of her cloak, the soft material cascading down her athletic frame, the dark material of her undergarments blended in with her jet black and grey tones of her skin.

Midna lowered herself into the water, submerging her body into the warm pool, the waves breaking against her shoulder blades. Sara lowered into the water next to her, sitting down on a rocky outcropping. The waves broke against their torsos, the soft feeling radiating across their bodies. Midna felt herself being lost in the water as though she was being swept up in the water as it passed over her. Her vision began to swirl, her mind being fogged as her psyche was washed clear of all the pain and doubt that had bogged her mind since departing Hyrule Field after Ganons defeat.

Sara laid her head back, sighing lightly. Although she had spent the majority of her life beneath the clear waves of Zora's Domain, it made the feeling no less relaxing.

But Midna could still feel an aura of uncertainty about her companion. "You seem uneasy?" Midna spoke thoughtfully, not allowing the relaxing feeling that washed over her to distract her from her feelings of concern.

"It's just" Sara stuttered. Midna reached out, cupping Sara's hand in hers. A Zora's scaly flesh felt as sooth and silken as the silent water they basked in. "It's just. Throughout my whole life I dreamed of playing for the Queen. But now I have been stripped of that chance" A tear began to well in her eye.

Midna wadded through the water, scooting along the smooth rock. She embraced Sara, pulling her closer to her in a comforting hug. "I know" Midna comforted her.

Sara lay her head on Midna's shoulder, a slightly uncomfortable task as Midna was at least a head taller than Sara. "When our queen was executed by those creatures, and our Domain froze over. I felt like the two were connected, that by losing our Queens strength our entire race was shattered" Midna nodded assuredly. "She was a very strong leader; I always looked up to her, and hoped that I would one day have the honour of playing for her".

Midna simply stared at the wall of the room "Although she may be gone, her strength can still resonate in this world. And I've seen what your people have done, you have adapted and thrived" She leaned her lips closer to Sara's ear. "And I've never heard that tune played more sweetly".

For the entire time she had sat and watched the events unfold. Sitting atop a stone outcropping hanging precariously above her former Throne Room she had watched her young Zora play, listening to the sweet melody she performed in her honour. She had been surprised to watch the Leader of the Twili enter her chambers, but she had smiled at the wisdom she gave, and the uplifting aura she resonated on calming the nerves of her children. Queen Rutela watched as her Zora, as Sara, was held in the comforting arms of Midna, the Princess of Twilight. And for that she had her eternal thanks.


End file.
